Lavi's Idea
by Spectre.of.Apples
Summary: Lavi comes across a moment of socially unacceptable genius and invites Kanda and Allen to the hot springs with him. Surprised, they agree. Will tea and crumpets melt them, or will they be interrupted by an old enemy? Lavi/Kanda/Allen more later.
1. Chapter 1

**Ello, my pretties... :) Anyway, it's Summer and I'm cold. Hurray! :D**

**Wellllll, this is a sequel of 'The Journey to Allen's Room' and...the other one...for Angelstar14.**

**This is not my idea. My friend suggested a 'generic' idea for a fic. I just borrowed it. :3 I asked her to come up with one, so she did. But, she hates yaoi and anything not het. When i told her Lizzy and Ciel are cousins, she freaked out. On the inside. I love disgusting her... :D**

**Warnings: mentions of yaoi. innuendos.**

**Disclaimer: *Super Kami Guru voice* This is a fanfiction. D. Gray-man belongs to Katsura Hoshino. Please support the official RELEASE!**

* * *

><p>Allen was sprawled across Lavi's and Kanda's legs, blinking lazily. Kanda was staring at the ceiling, no doubt wondering how he got in this position. Again. Lavi was brainstorming. Suddenly, he gasped.<p>

"Let's go to the hot springs!" Spewed from his mouth.

"The hot springs?" Allen questioned.

"Yeah." Kanda grunted, dragging his eyes from the white paint. "They've just built them." Allen cocked his head.

"It's a place where you can relax in hot water, in public, _naked_, without seeming weird. Not that I've done that before." Lavi chuckled.

"Of course you haven't." Allen muttered, Kanda snickering behind his hand.

Lavi ignored them.

"It doesn't seem like such a bad idea, actually." Kanda admitted. "It might be a chance to relax."

"See, Kanda knows!" Lavi beamed, ruffling Allen's hair playfully. "Plus, it's my turn again!"

Allen rolled his eyes. "I have no choice, huh?" Lavi shook his head cheerfully. "Fine. Whatever." He rolled onto his back to look at them both. "Do you have any plan on when to go?"

Kanda turned to Lavi, eyebrows raised. "Yeah. Or is it just another one of your 'spur of the moment' thoughts?" He asked.

Lavi waved a hand flippantly. "I've been thinking about it for a while. I was thinking we could go tomorrow." He grinned. "So?"

"Tomorrow?" Allen mused. "I guess so…Kanda?" He turned to the black-haired man.

"Sure." Kanda grunted. "You'd probably drag us there anyway." Lavi pointed at his chest innocently.

"Who, me?" He grinned. "Never! You lie, good friend!"

"Right." Allen said, rolling his eyes.

They all turned to the door as somebody knocked. "…Come in." Kanda said.

The door opened and Lenalee poked her head in, hand over her eyes. Lavi rolled his eyes. "What are you doing?" He asked.

She slowly lowered her hand and, seeing them fully clothed and separated…mostly…she dropped her hand to her side. "Brother said you three have a day off tomorrow." She blushed. "He said to…'enjoy with gusto'." Lavi grinned.

"Ignore him, Lenalee." Allen groaned, burying his head in the mattress.

Kanda smirked. "Thank him for us." Lenalee nodded, face brightening before she disappeared and shut the door.

Allen turned his head to glare at them.

"What?" Lavi questioned, holding his hands up.

"Nothing." Allen grunted, almost convincingly, intensifying his glare, leaving Lavi and Kanda two puddles of fear. "Where is this hot spring, anyway?" He asked, looking away.

Lavi and Kanda reformed. "Yeah, where is it?" Kanda asked.

Lavi cleared his throat. "Just a few halls from here."

"This better be worth it." Allen said, rolling so he was lying on the edge of the bed, poised to move. Kanda and Lavi shuffled slightly, so they were away even more from the angered exorcist.

"It better be." Kanda muttered to himself, watching as Lavi got up to turn off the light, stumbling back into the bed. Kanda scowled as he closed his eyes. How did he always end up in the middle?

* * *

><p><strong>A little bit of suggestion at the end there. Kanda's always in the middle. :3<strong>

**Lenalee made an appearance! Yay!**

**I'm going for this to be multi-chaptered, though i should see how lazy I feel. I only have to go to school once this week, after all. :D Maybe some bondage...again...**

**Komui is a secret yaoi lover. He can't deny.**

**Video of the day: _'The GAG Quartet - le Internet Medley (OVER 40 MEMES IN ONE SONG)'_ It's bloody AWESOME! It's got nyan cat, retarded batman, trolol, Y U NO, forever alone, troll, leek spin, keyboard cat, Chuck Testa, not bad, fuck yea, All your base, dramatic squirrel, ima firin' mah lazor, Tac nayn, pedo bear, double rainbow, numa numa and more! :D**


	2. Chapter 2  Fruition!

**...Hiya, minna!**

**So...I've been inactive for awhile, eh? Oh well.**

**NOT MY FAULT.**

**Believe me. I've been real busy, but you don't care about that, huh? I've still got shit to do, but if you check my dA, I post a journal everyday on average and I'll randomly throw in what I've got happening.**

**But guess what? That's right...ANOTHER CHAPTER OF LAVI'S IDEA! :D Enjoy~**

**Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray-man.**

**Warnings: Shounen-ai-ness?**

* * *

><p>As Allen looked back and forth at the items on the bed, Kanda sprawled on the window sill, polishing Mugen. Lavi burst in the door, grinning. "All ready?" He asked happily.<p>

Allen turned to him, pouting. "I don't know which pair of boots to pack!" He whined.

Kanda gave him an odd look. "They're...the same?" He said, casting an unsure glance on the boots.

Lavi frowned. "Aren't they?" He added.

Allen scowled. "No! One pair is black with white stripes and the other is _gray _with _cream_ stripes!" He muttered, folding his arms across his chest and glaring at the two other exorcists.

Kanda rolled his eyes. "Right. Take both." He said.

"And wear one pair each day!" Lavi added, beaming. Kanda nodded wisely, placing Mugen in its sheath and shrugging a shirt on(A/N: Ooooh. Shirtless Kanda...).

Allen pouted. "I suppose." He sniffed and placed both pairs of boots in his bag.

"It's not like we'll be wearing much of anything, either way." Kanda muttered, causing Allen to blush.

"Yeah! They don't let you wear clothes in the water!" Lavi giggled. Allen and Kanda rolled their eyes.

"Well, are we leaving or what?" Allen muttered, zipping up his bag after also sliding his favourite pair toothbrush in also.

"Hn." Kanda grunted, hoisting his bag up on his shoulder. After a grin from Lavi, they all left the room and set off toward the head-quarter's new hot springs.

/~`'_'_~\

Lenalee watched with detached interest as yet another couple she had never seen before strode into the hot springs, holding hands, but looking devastated when she informed them the baths were not uni-sex and they would have to rent a room if they wanted to share. That was of course no problem for same-sex couples, which were surprisingly abundant. She had counted. There was a ratio of 3:1, with the same-sex couples taking the cake, including the heterosexual couples who had rented rooms for only half a day.

All of this of course didn't faze Lenalee, but as soon as Allen, Kanda and Lavi traipsed into the building and asked for a room that led to the _main_ bath, she couldn't help but blush and titter like some random fangirl.

It of course didn't help the way Lavi was coming onto Allen in the middle of the room, in view of every. Kanda stood off to the side, looking sullen and unimpressed. Allen didn't look any different, with only a mild expression of confusion as Lavi wrapped an arm around him.

"So, my dear Allen-kun," Lavi began, "what will we ask Lee-chan for today?" He finished with a cheeky smirk tossed casually in the blushing girl's direction. She tittered again, flapped her hand like a retarded seal; up and down, up and down and tried not to pass out from all mental images produced when Allen looked up at Lavi innocently.

"Didn't you say you wanted to rent us a room?" He asked, finger on his chin.

Lavi gave him what was close to a disappointed look and Kanda rolled his eyes. "He's young Lavi, let him be." The tall swordsman grunted.

Lavi pouted. "Y-you want a room, Lavi-kun?" Lenalee stuttered, trying to control herself.

"Yes, Lee-chan." He said, resting his elbows on her podium and putting his chin on the heels of his hands, fingers poking his cheeks, still pouting. "One preferably connected to the main bath. We aren't so interested in rooming and bathing privately." He winked at her, another cheeky grin flashing across his face.

Allen glared at him. "I don't trust you!" He said, swinging a finger first at Lavi, then Kanda.

Kanda lifted an eyebrow. "What did I do?" He grumbled lowly, not expecting an answer.

Lenalee coughed lightly, gaining their attentions back. "Uh, there's one room left, luckily it's big enough." By that, of course, she meant there was three rooms; a kitchen, a bathroom and a living room. With open bar. Kidding. There was no such thing as open bar at the Order.

"Perfect!" Lavi exclaimed. "We'll take it."

Lenalee looked at him uncertainly, then turned to Allen. "Sure." He said, folding his arms. "Not like we have a choice."

"Hn." Kanda grunted.

Lenalee nodded and took out a pen, scratching down their names, what time they booked and when they would need to leave. And how much they had to pay. "Ok. So, you need to be outta there by-" She looked up and dropped her jaw when she saw them gone. Oh well. Whoever went in the room next would probably get a shock. Not her fault. She glanced up at the clock. Her shift was over. She slammed the book shut, slid the pen into her loose bun and strolled out of the bath house, ignoring all the people waiting who cried out indignantly, yelling at her to come back. She didn't know them, anyway.

/~'_'_~\

"Phew!" Lavi exclaimed once they were in the room.

"Maybe we should have listened to Lenalee-chan." Allen said.

"Hn."

"Ah." Lavi waved his hand flippantly. "It probably wasn't important anyway."

"I don't know..." Allen said hesitantly.

"Who cares now?" Kanda muttered. Lavi nodded vigorously and Allen sighed. They would find out later...hopefully.

* * *

><p><strong>There you go.<strong>

**Hope you like it. My friend is pushing me to write some smut, but however dirty my mind is, I can't really bring myself to do it. We'll see.**

**'Till next time, muffins.**

**Review and fav if you liked~**


End file.
